


Finding You

by Lumuslua



Series: Rainbow Project [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: EXO - Freeform, Fluff, HunHan - Freeform, Lu Han - Freeform, Lu Han/Oh Sehun - Freeform, Lumuslua, M/M, Oh Sehun - Freeform, Rainbow!project, SeLu - Freeform, Slice of Life, Songfic
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25893277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumuslua/pseuds/Lumuslua
Summary: Não importa a quantos lugares eles teriam que ir, por quanto tempo teriam que procurar, no fundo eles sabiam que para sempre seriam um do o outro. Porque Sehun continuava a encontrar Luhan, assim como este continuava a encontrar o Oh.HUNHAN || FLUFFY || RAINBOW PROJECT
Relationships: Lu Han/Oh Sehun
Series: Rainbow Project [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878991
Kudos: 3





	Finding You

**Author's Note:**

> Tinha um pseudo lemon, mas ele ficou só na minha cabeça mesmo.  
> Capa perfeita e maravilhosa feita pela [@draculeas"](https://twitter.com/dracuIeas?s=20) ! Eu to honrada, porque tá lindo demais!! Não julgue a fanfic pela capa, porque ela é MUITO melhor que o conteúdo, acreditem. E obrigada de novo, anjo <3 eu to apaixonada por essa capa (falei muito capa, to nervosakk).
> 
> Fanfic inspirada na música [Finding You"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1lje90S6BRA&feature=youtu.be) da Kesha.
> 
> Fanfic também postada no [Social Spirit"](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/historia/finding-you-10393888)
> 
> *fanfic reescrita 14/08/2020
> 
> Boa leitura! ♡

A forma como enxergavam-se ia muito além da reles paixão, de corações humildemente entregues ou declarações simplistas, era muito mais amplo, mais intenso e subentendido. Suas almas se encontraram e continuarão a encontrarem-se. É assim que Luhan entendia a complexidade de seu amor e era assim que Sehun trilhava seu torto caminho rumo à imensidão que era seu amado. Não saberiam dizer se foi amor à primeira vista, tão pouco se importavam, mas poderiam dizer que já se conheciam de vidas passadas, que já entendiam e amavam cada detalhe da personalidade e das curvas turbulentas da vida um do outro, os cantos escuros de seus medos secretos não os assustavam nem um pouco.

Aquele pequeno encontro de olhares no meio daquela multidão com copos cheios de álcool em mãos, mas com os corações vazios congelando aos poucos no peito, foi o suficiente para se entrelaçarem em um mundo só deles. Sehun não precisou de esforço algum naquela noite e ao invés de fazer seu pedido para o barman, que atendia atrás do balcão daquela boate escura e barulhenta, pediu por seu número e lhe disse claramente que iria esperar acabar seu turno para que saíssem às quatro da manhã juntos, deixando para trás aquele local bagunçado com pessoas, em sua maioria, agitadas, mas silenciosas em alma. Sehun não era muito diferente delas; seus vinte e poucos anos carregados de incertezas, medos e incompreensão de si próprio o levaram a lugares tristes e lhe trouxeram pessoas tão vazias e escuras quanto seus olhos. Tudo o que o Oh sempre procurou na noite, ele encontrou em Luhan e se perdeu em seus lábios sem medo algum, ansiando cada vez mais pela luz calorosa que o outro irradiava e lhe acalentava confortavelmente.

Não foi difícil levar esse relacionamento mais rápido do que esperavam, porém sem nada rotulado ou exigido, não era preciso ser expressado em palavras. Era apenas os dois vivendo e aprendendo, claros com seus sentimentos um pelo outro, pois sabiam, por mais estranho que parecesse, que não queriam mais ninguém, não queriam se explicar ou falar sobre. Ansiavam apenas serem eles mesmos quando a sós, sentir, viver e conviver, desejam apenas estarem juntos. Deitar no abraço que os fazia esquecer tudo e todos, até que seus mundos estejam bem novamente, um enroscar que tinha sentimento de estar em casa e cheiro de calmaria. Lavanda já não era o aroma favorito de Luhan, depois que ele conheceu Sehun.

Naquela madrugada Luhan saiu às três horas da manhã e Sehun o acompanhou, já que o mais velho havia lhe pedido para ir até a boate, pois queria lhe mostrar algo. O loiro não negaria, cada momento a mais para poder conhecer o chinês e estar ao seu lado, era valioso demais para deixar passar. O barman abriu a porta dos fundos, afobado, enquanto tentava ajeitar uma mochila pesada em seus ombros magros. O mais novo segurou um pequeno riso, largou o cigarro que tinha em mãos e foi de encontro ao outro, tirando o peso de suas costas, fazendo o favor de carregar a bolsa, lhe arrancando um sorriso agradecido e um suspiro aliviado. Luhan era um pouco mais baixo que Sehun, então toda vez que o abraçava, apertava o maior tão forte, quase num pedido mudo para entrar em seu coração e permanecer por lá, não precisava pedir muito, pois quando o loiro lhe acariciava os cabelos castanhos e sorria, estava explícito que o chinês já tinha ocupado todo seu mundo.

— O que você está levando aqui? Tijolos? — Sehun questionou, pronto para espiar o conteúdo da mochila preta. 

— Ei! — Estapeou de leve a mão curiosa do mais novo. — Não seja apressado — repreendeu —, vai saber quando chegarmos lá. — Luhan sorriu e selou os lábios do outro, que formava um bico contrariado. 

Sehun bufou, fingindo irritação, mas em seu interior não podia negar que estava aquecido com um simples contato do outro. Oh Sehun poderia parecer alguém fútil e vazio pela vida regada de festas e supostos amigos que estavam ao seu lado apenas quando tudo estava bem, sendo visto como um jovem sem rumo ou esperança, mas perto do mais velho, o sentimento de ser bom e melhor para o outro e para si, o preenchia. Era fácil ser verdadeiro quando Luhan lhe olhava como se o lesse igual ao seu livro mais amado. 

— Vamos? — O mais velho estendeu a mão. 

— Para onde você quiser, querido. — Sehun segurou a mão estendida, sorriu ladino e foi guiado até a velha caminhonete vermelha de Luhan. 

A facilidade com que se perdiam um no outro, seja por toques, beijos ou até mesmo conversas, transcendia o sublime. O mais velho adorava esse fato, porém gostava mais ainda quando a serenidade e calma que Sehun exalava, chegava até si quando sozinhos. O mais novo conseguiu em apenas uma noite adentrar seu coração machucado e lhe colocar um band-aid sem muito esforço, tão descarado e aberto, como costumava se mostrar, mas tão suave e gentil, como  _ adorava _ ser. E cada segundo parecia parar de correr quando estava ao seu lado.

Observar o mais velho dirigir com um pequeno sorriso no rosto, escondendo a tal surpresa, agitou o estômago de Sehun. Estava curioso e queria saber logo o que se passava na mente do outro. Respirou fundo e apoiou seus braços na janela, deixando sua cabeça repousar ali, sentindo o vento daquela madrugada lhe atingir o rosto de forma refrescante. Não conseguia ver muito na escuridão que abrigava a estrada, só sabia que estavam indo em linha reta, em direção à noite fria que daqui algumas horas daria lugar a um amanhecer gelado. 

— Para onde vamos, meu amor? — olhou de relance para o mais velho, sorrindo pequeno.

— Estamos fugindo, Sehun. — Riu fraco. 

O mais novo endireitou-se no banco e virou o rosto para encarar o outro ao seu lado. Normalmente Luhan era bem aberto e falava o que sentia, o que lhe incomodava ou sobre o que gostava, mas mais do que isso, ele conseguia passar para o loiro tudo o que queria com gestos e olhares que o mais novo decifrava sem problema algum. Era fácil ler o Luhan, mas era ainda mais fácil ler Oh Sehun. 

— Um beijo pelos seus pensamentos. — Luhan exclamou sorrindo ladino e olhou brevemente para o mais novo que lhe observava por tempo demais; uma mania adquirida após amar cada detalhe que encontrava no mais velho. — O que está pensando? — Insistiu um pouco mais, tentando tirar o outro de seu pequeno transe.

— Que estamos morrendo?! — riu fraco, sem humor. — Que a cada minuto que passa estamos perto de nos perder do mundo e ser apenas borrões nas memórias — sorriu minimamente, acendendo um cigarro.

— Você não se preocupa, de que aos poucos iremos nos separar? — Luhan perguntou calmamente, sem se importar com o cheiro forte que espalhava-se pelo carro, mesmo com as janelas abertas. O mais velho entendia os pensamentos longínquos de Sehun e muito deles, um pouco trágicos e deslumbrados, mas o mais novo nunca cogitava a possibilidade de que o final dos dois, poderia ser não estarem juntos quando tudo se for.

— Não acredito nisso, querido — suspirou. — Não me importa o que eles digam. Vamos continuar juntos, de qualquer forma, para sempre. — Exclamou inocentemente, olhando para o céu, soprando a fumaça que queimava seus pulmões, lhe matando aos pouquinhos.

— Criança tola! — riu soprado, encantando pela inocência que o mais novo tinha ao encarar o mundo, mesmo estando tão quebrado e machucado, mostrava seu lado mais sincero quando estava com Luhan. Deixando claro que por baixo da seus machucados havia o Sehun que acreditava no eterno, tão imaculado em seus ideais e determinado, quanto uma criança revolucionária e parecia transbordar no etéreo, apenas desejando seu final feliz. Oh era um contraste de si próprio, ora cheio de esperança, ora imaginando a quão finitos eram.

Ficaram em silêncio, apenas apreciando a companhia um do outro. Era o silêncio mais reconfortante que poderiam compartilhar, alguns de seus diálogos eram incompreensíveis para quem os visse de fora. Mas eles se entendiam perfeitamente, seja com meias palavras ou nenhuma e isso lhes bastava. Não precisavam de mais do que eles mesmos.

Luhan continuou dirigindo por mais uma hora e meia, concentrado no caminho, mas também em Sehun, que cantarolava baixinho sua música favorita que tocava no rádio naquele momento. Quem o visse, não diria que Bastards era o que mais tocava em seus fones quando andava pelas ruas; ele nunca enjoava, e Luhan não enjoava do mais novo e sua voz murmurando aquelas palavras em inglês, carregado de sotaque, timidamente.

— Chegamos, Sehun — proferiu, estacionando a caminhonete. 

Sehun olhou ao redor e inclinou levemente a cabeça em confusão. Não esperava que fossem até aquele lugar. Não que ele fosse o tempo todo ou estivesse decepcionado, mas não era algo  _ novo _ para este. Porém não podia negar que a criança que habitava seu interior se contorcia para sair correndo descalço. 

— Praia? — olhou para o mais velho, um pouco confuso. 

— Sim. — disse já fora do veículo, com a mochila em mãos e um sorriso no rosto. 

O mais velho caminhou em direção à areia sendo seguido pelo loiro, que tirou seus sapatos para sentir a textura fofa entre seus dedos. Ainda estava escuro, então tomou cuidado para ver onde pisava, pois não queria cair de cara e se sujar mais do que já previa que iria. Entretanto parou de se preocupar com seus pés quando viu que, algo mais escuro que ao seu redor, era o mar, que não estava tão agitado, levando em conta a hora. Estava tão calmo quanto ele ao lado de Luhan, naquela madrugada e por um momento pôde jurar que o céu e a imensidão de água salgada eram apenas um, e as estrelas aos poucos iam caindo em direção ao grande e majestoso mar, que as acolhiam como um abraço, em troca, dava aos céus sua linda dança em forma de ondas. Não podia deixar de notar que Luhan e ele eram tão semelhantes com a natureza. cada um em uma extremidade, cada um de um jeito, mas que sempre se conectam e transmitem suas melhores partes, compreendendo as piores sem julgamentos.

— Vai ficar em pé igual um poste ou vai sentar? — O mais velho questionou sentado em um lençol que esticou sobre a areia, provavelmente apenas uma única canga de praia não caberia os dois sentados. Tirou um cobertor, um pote de plástico e uma garrafa térmica de dentro da mochila que trouxe consigo. Sehun se perguntava como coube tudo ali e sem hesitar, sentou-se ao lado de Luhan, via-o abrir o pote e tirar de lá pequenos sanduíches triangulares, entregando um ao mais novo, se voltando para garrafa térmica despejando o líquido escuro e espesso na própria tampa do objeto. — Chocolate quente com gengibre. — Esticou a mão, oferecendo a bebida a Sehun, abrindo um pequeno sorriso quando viu o mais novo pegar a copo improvisado rapidamente de si, sorvendo o chocolate, sentindo sua língua e parte dos lábios arder logo em seguida, soltando um grunhido dolorido. 

—Luhan, isso está quente! — exclamou com a ponta da língua para fora, no intuito da brisa que atingia seu rosto aliviar a dor, arrancando uma risada gostosa do mais velho, que mastigava seu sanduíche.

— Por que você acha que o nome é  _ Chocolate Quente _ ? — zombou.

— Argh! — resmungou, colocando o copo de lado, esperando que esfriasse mais um pouco, terminando de comer. 

Luhan negou com a cabeça sustentando um sorriso em seus lábios, inclinou-se rapidamente até Sehun roubando um selinho singelo deste, fazendo o mais novo corar e resmungar sozinho pela ação repentina, enquanto estava distraído com a comida. O mais velho ficou observando Oh tomar em pequenos goles o chocolate, enquanto olhava o mar, distraído. Não pôde deixar de pensar que tudo o que estava vivendo com Sehun era tão lindo e bonito que poderia desaparecer em segundos e o mais novo escapar por entre seus dedos, como areia fina. Ele queria ficar para sempre com Sehun, essa era a verdade, assim como este havia lhe dito antes, mas sabia bem que o para sempre não existia.

— Luhan! Querido! — Sehun estalou os dedos na frente dos olhos do mais velho. — Me trouxe aqui para viajar em pensamentos, foi?! Porque se for, eu ficava em casa ao invés de passar frio aqui — brincou, rindo da face atordoada à sua frente. 

— Garoto abusado. — Puxou Sehun para sentar à sua frente, entre suas pernas e abriu o cobertor, envolvendo-os perfeitamente. Apertou seus braços ao redor do corpo do mais novo, apoiando seu queixo no ombro do outro, suspirando em seguida. — Meu garoto abusado — sussurrou fazendo Sehun se arrepiar e sorrir. 

— Luhan... — Virou seu rosto para encontrar o olhar do mais velho, mas acabou por esquecer-se do que iria dizer e segundos depois se viu mais embriagado com o cheiro e o beijo caloroso de Luhan do que a bebida mais forte que já tomara em sua vida. 

Nenhum deles precisava de muito para enlaçar-se um no outro, para que cada célula de seus corpos reagisse aos toques que eram distribuídos, às carícias que trocavam. Até mesmo um olhar fazia com que o cérebro dos dois entrasse em combustão. Esquecem até mesmo de seus próprios nomes se duvidar. Por mais que estivessem perdidos, eles conseguiam encontrar-se um no outro como abelhas encontram as flores.

Luhan deitou Sehun lentamente no lençol, que era um pouco falho em os proteger de se sujar de areia, mas aquele detalhe, naquele momento era irrelevante para os dois. O mais novo sentia o par de mãos de seu amado percorrer cada centímetro de sua cintura, apertando-a e subindo aos poucos, por debaixo da blusa. Sentia cada toque queimar e lhe arrepiar. Já ofegante, após separar brevemente o beijo, deixando selinhos pelo rosto do mais velho, segurou a barra da camisa do mesmo, indicando para que tirasse aquele pedaço de pano, impaciente, mas ele não foi prontamente atendido. Os dois sabiam muito bem que transar ali, seria complicado de mais, e Luhan cogitava a hipótese daquela tensão sexual ter sido formada quando estava organizando-se para essa pequena viagem, ainda no carro, ao ter Sehun brincando com seu jeans rasgado. Era apenas para passar um simples e belo momento ao lado do Oh, mas tanto seu membro, quanto o do mais novo, que remexia o quadril sob si, discordavam de seus planos castos, sem malícia e começavam a criar um pequeno incômodo. Queriam sentir seus toques como se fosse a primeira vez. Embora não pudessem de fato transar ali, nada parecia os impedir de brincar com seus corpos. E realmente nada os impediria se não fosse Sehun resmungar e separar seus lábios com uma careta desgostosa. 

— Luhan, tem areia na minha cueca — murmurou choroso. Fazendo o mais velho notar que não estavam, exatamente, sobre o lençol, mas sim com boa parte do corpo na areia fofa e solta. Não puderam evitar de rir da situação. Luhan o ajudou a se levantar para que tentasse tirar, ou diminuir, a areia que se enfiou num lugar onde o mais velho queria estar enfiado. 

Voltaram a arrumar o lençol e sentaram-se como estavam minutos atrás, mas dessa vez ao invés de beijos, trocavam risos diante a situação que lhes ocorreu. Já devidamente enrolados no cobertor, bem juntinhos um do outro, com Sehun segurando a garrafa térmica, rindo e assoprando o conteúdo que ainda restara para poder beber, e Luhan comendo outro sanduíche, mas agora sentindo vez ou outra uma pequena crocância no seu macio pão de forma. Não podiam estar mais felizes com aquele momentinho só deles, onde de um fetiche sexual rapidamente se tornou uma cena de comédia. E tudo bem, eles gostavam de cada momento vivido. Ficaram conversando e trocando alguns selares por um bom tempo, até que finalmente a surpresa de Luhan começava a aparecer para lhes cumprimentar.

— Sehun, olha lá! — Indicou com a cabeça, o horizonte, onde já se podia ver o céu clareando bem lentamente, não havia surgido o astro rei tão esperado, mas a expectativa bateu forte no peito do mais novo, que sorriu ao notar que estava amanhecendo. O tempo passava ligeiro quando estavam juntos. — Hunnie... — sussurrou enquanto encarava o horizonte junto com o Oh. — Fica comigo — pediu baixo. 

— Mas eu já estou com você, querido. — Comentou confuso, sem desviar o olhar do céu que clareava em tons claros de rosa e amarelo misturados ao azul. — Estamos juntos há uns dois meses, já. — Sentiu o queixo do mais velho apoiado novamente em seu ombro, sentindo-o negar e murmurar algo incompreensível, quase como um lamúrio, como uma resposta negativa na percepção de Sehun. 

— Ficar comigo para sempre, Sehun. — Pôde ver o Sol despontando ao longe e ouviu uma fraca risada do mais novo. 

— Hum... Eu não era uma criança tola por acreditar no sempre? — Ironizou, suspirando logo em seguida ao ver o céu se abrindo lentamente, como um despertar lento e preguiçoso. — Eu sei que o para sempre não existe, Luhan... — murmurou, mas não terminou sua frase, apenas suspirou.

Luhan o apertou mais ainda contra si, sorrindo ao senti-lo aconchegar-se em seus braços, sem se importar com o mundo caótico, assim como quando o beijava e eles apenas esquecem que estavam morrendo a cada segundos que se passava. Ele já desistiu de muita coisa em sua vida, por medo de arriscar, de perder e nunca mais ter de volta, de lhe arrancarem a felicidade que podia ter sentido, sem dó alguma. Mas Luhan não queria desistir de Sehun e de permanecer com ele pela eternidade. Ela sim, a eternidade existia. E enquanto ela existisse e o tempo continuasse a rodar, para sempre iria procurar pelo garoto de olhos escuros e sorrisos mínimos, para que fiquem juntos e poderia ir do inferno aos céus em busca dele se precisasse. 

— Eu estou dizendo a verdade. Eu sei que o sempre não existe, Sehun, mas para sempre, mesmo que seja numa próxima vida, eu- 

— Irei encontrar você, querido. — Completou a fala do mais velho, o interrompendo.

Sehun recostou a cabeça no ombro de Luhan, que sorria junto a si, admirando o nascer do Sol pintar a areia, o mar, as folhas e os dois amantes de almas iguais com várias cores, aos poucos, preguiçosa e calmamente; aconchegando tudo a sua volta como uma leve manta que cobria a pele com frio. Eles seriam como o Sol, que todo o dia encontrava seu lugar para aquecer e iluminar. Todos os dias eles se encontrariam, todas as vezes, em todas as vidas, viveriam seus encontros e desencontros seja nesse momento ou no próximo, a certeza que para sempre estariam ligados, seja nessa ou na próxima vida.

— Sim, Sehun. — Suspirou, fechando os olhos à medida que seu sorriso despontava, sentindo o cheiro de maresia se misturar ao perfume do mais novo e este rir fraco, uma risada convencida, quase como adivinhando seus pensamentos. — Eu continuarei a encontrar você.


End file.
